


You, Me, and OCD

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, please read the note after, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	You, Me, and OCD

It was embarrassing.

Crutchie hadn’t even heard Davey wake up.

“What are you doing?” Davey asked after he saw Crutchie lying beside him, staring at the ceiling.

The images playing in Crutchie’s mind paused for a second but his OCD was quick to press play again. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Davey pushed himself up off his back onto his hands. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Crutchie knew you didn’t tell your husband about recurring fear that you were going to kill him. He squinted hard twice to push the thoughts away.

Davey lied back down on his side. “You know, this isn’t the first time….”

Crutchie looked at Davey. But the images kept popping up in his head and the questions at the back of his mind wouldn’t stop. “I…” Crutchie managed to choke out. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a tear falling down the side of his face. He turned to the wall.

Davey moved up behind Crutchie and put an arm around his waist. “Hey,” he kissed the back of Crutchie’s shoulder. “Whatever’s wrong, we’ll figure it out.”

Crutchie tensed up.

Davey let go and moved away. “Crutchie?”

Crutchie stared at the wall for a few seconds, “I think…” his throat felt raw as he spoke, “I think I need to see someone.”

**  
  
**

Notes: Something I wanted to bring to light about OCD is how many people with OCD experience violent obsessions. I think people read or hear the term ‘Violent obsession’ and their mind goes to ‘Oh, people with OCD **want** to be violent” and they never look into it further. Violent obsessions are pretty much the opposite. Violent obsessions **do not** come from a want to commit violent acts but from a want **not** to. This is why violent obsessions can often relate to close relations because people don’t want to hurt the ones they love.

In this story Crutchie is having obsessions about harming Davey in some way, not because somewhere deep inside of him he wants to hurt Davey, but because he wants to do the exact opposite. OCD will play with people’s worst fears. Since Crutchie would have an urge to protect Davey his OCD would torment him with the idea of hurting him.

People with OCD who experience violent obsessions are not to be feared, most likely they are people who are disgusted and/or horrified by violent acts and therefore much less likely to ever commit them.

A problem with the ‘and the person with OCD was the murderer!’ trope is people with OCD and violent obsessions are now having their fears validated by this lazy writing.

Here we see Crutchie is thinking of going to see someone (such as a doctor that would refer him to further help) and will be able to get a diagnosis and learn to control these obsessions.

 


End file.
